Zyn Berk
History The City that became known as Berk's Home was constructed as the western capital of the Gnomish Peoples, a center of trade and commerce where the three ethnicities of Berkeron, Gizaryl and Ulevon would live in peace. This was not an easy task for Gnomish culture is full of political and academic factions that push for a constant sense of competition in nearly every aspect of life. Originally named Zynom, an ancient word in the Gnomish Language that means 'Original Home', the location has been settled over and over again based on the Gnome's archaeological discoveries. The current city of Berk's Home (Zyn Berk) was the last in a series of constructions over the centuries. When the city was being constructed as its most recent incarnation, it was going to be named simply "Zyn" in honor of its founding. An advisory council was appointed of nine Gnomes to oversee the governance of the city; three from each ethnicity. During the construction, a few 'accidents' occured removing two of the nine counselors - one Gizaryl and one Ulevon. These positions, which should have been filled by their own factions, were taken over by the Berkeron giving them a five-to-four majority in all matters of the council. This was the first in a series of moves which drove yet another wedge between the Gnomish people. The Berkeron controlled council renamed the city Berk's Home and declared that it would be their city with the other two factions as guest-citizens. Over the years with unfair taxes and blatant favortisim upon the Berkeron, the Ulevon and Gizaryl clans began to relocate themselves out of the city chosing to relocate to other regions of the Provinces. This left the city in the hands of the Berkeron - their plan all along - until the rise of the Golem Wars. After the Golem Wars and the reclaiming of the city by the Ulevon and the Gizaryl, the council was re-established to govern the city with both Berkeron, Gizaryl and Ulevon members. The Berkeron cultists, having been driven from the Provinces, were no longer welcome in any Gnomish city. The council decided that the city should be renamed to Zyn Berk or as the humans would call it, Berk's Home. The City The City of Zyn Berk is bordered in the north by the river X and is bisected by the Berk River which feeds into the Bay of Berk. The city is divided into North Home and South Home along the Berk River. 'North Home' North Home is the larger of the two halves of the city containing most of the city's inhabitants and several key features. #Bank of Berk #Becon Tower #Small Market #Castle Berk 'South Home' South Home is the smaller of the two halves of the city containing most of the markets, ports and several key features. #Large Market #Academy of Alchemy #Trade Guild Trade & Economics After the Ulevar and the Gizaryl moved into the city it became the economic capital of their nation rivaled second only to the island kingdom of Gizon (Tor Gizad) in importance. Berkhome is a natural trade hub for the western shores of the Sentinal Sea and many a Sylvanari good will pass through its gates on the way to human markets in the east. Major Exports #Wine from Bel #Cloth (cotton , Linen and Anado ) #Alchemical goods (ink, dyes, etc.) Category:Settlement/Gnome Category:Settlement/Provinces Category:City Category:City/Berk Category:Province/Berk